1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of changing a receiving mode in a mobile terminal at the time of wireless charging, and a mobile terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, and the like, may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of these various functions include a data and audio communication function, a function of photographing a photograph or a moving image through a camera, an audio storing function, a function of playing a music file through a speaker system, a display function of an image or a video, and the like. Some terminals have an additional function of allowing a game to be executed, and other terminals are also implemented as multimedia devices. Further, a terminal may receive a broadcasting or multicast signal to view a video or a television program.
The industry continues to seek to improve and add functions of these terminals. The above-mentioned efforts include improvement of software or hardware as well as structural changes and improvement of terminal components.
Recently, in place of a method of charging a battery through a wired terminal, a contactless charging method has been developed.